homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112415-Serious Matters
17:23:48 -- angryGardener AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:23 -- 17:23:56 AG: Hey, Serios 17:24:09 GG: Hello. Mr. Simons.... Feeling. More.... Sane? 17:24:18 AG: Not really 17:24:24 AG: Well 17:24:26 AG: Yeah 17:24:40 AG: But, I feel like a peice of shit 17:24:48 GG: I. Can. Imagine. Why. 17:25:11 AG: Huh? 17:25:37 GG: You. Did. Try. To. Lie. To. Me. About. The. Feelings. Of. Others. About. Me.... 17:25:51 GG: And. Kept. Insulting. My. Matesprit. 17:25:51 AG: What 17:25:55 AG: Oh, right 17:26:00 AG: I remember that 17:26:04 AG: I'm sorry about that 17:26:29 AG: But it's not because of that 17:26:51 GG: You. Have. Another. Reason. To. Feel. Like. A. "Piece. Of. Shit."? 17:27:01 AG: It's Kyle 17:27:25 GG: What. About. Mr. Carter? 17:27:50 AG: We had an argument, and it made me realize that I'm weak 17:28:02 GG: I. See.... 17:28:24 GG: Well. That. Is. A. Good. First. Step. To. Changing. Then.... Realizing. You. Are. Weak.... 17:28:58 GG: Though. What. Precisely. Of. The. Argument. Made. You. Come. To. This. Revelation? 17:29:41 AG: Okay, so he used to be paranoid, and he'd make theories about shit 17:30:11 AG: But after he entered he just stopped 17:30:34 AG: I wanted him to continue with it, but he wouldn't 17:30:50 AG: I begged him to continue 17:31:13 AG: I didn't want him to continue, I NEEDED him to continue with his theories 17:31:27 AG: I NEED him to continue 17:31:50 GG: Need? 17:32:32 AG: I can't imagine living without his theories, as crazy as it sounds, I saw them as my work 17:32:57 AG: I liked myself when he was just rambling on about things 17:33:18 GG: Hmmm.... 17:33:18 AG: Is that crazy? 17:33:23 AG: Am I crazy? 17:33:57 GG: It. Sounds. Like. You. Have. Some. Form. Of. Red. Crush. On. Him. Though. I. Do. Not. Know. Enough. To. Know. If. You. Wish. Him. To. Be. Your. Matesprit. Or. Moirail.... 17:34:26 AG: Matesprit? 17:34:32 AG: Moirail? 17:34:43 AG: Aren't they the same thing? 17:34:47 GG: No. They. Are. Not. 17:35:34 AG: Explain 17:35:51 GG: A. Matesprit. Is. Of. A. More. Romantic. Nature. While. The. Moirail. Is. Of. A. Platonic. Nature.... Also. A. Matesprit. Makes. You. Feel. More. Complete. While. A. Moirail. Helps. To. Balance. You. Out.... At. Least. That. Is. How. I. Have. Interpretted. It.... 17:37:16 AG: I think I need him as both 17:37:46 GG: That. Would. Be. Ill. Adviced. From. A. Troll. Point. Of. View.... Though. I. Do. Not. Know. Of. Human. Romance.... 17:38:17 AG: Humans have girlfriends for males and boyfriends for females 17:38:30 GG: Only. Those. Genders? 17:39:23 AG: Well, that's the norm, but there is something called homosexuality, which has only recently been accepted 17:39:35 GG: Homosexuality? 17:39:43 AG: Homosexuality is when two people from the same sex fall in love 17:40:00 GG: I. Was. Unaware. There. Needed. To. Be. A. Word. For. That. 17:40:30 AG: Do you think I'm crazy? 17:41:27 GG: Well. You. Had. Already. Said. Your. Society. Has. Accepted. It.... 17:41:57 GG: So. I. Would. See. No. Reason. To. Call. You. Crazy. Based. On. This. Kind. Of. Relationship. 17:42:14 AG: No, I mean with the whole theory thing 17:42:50 GG: It. Is. How. You. Have. Connected. With. Him. 17:43:07 GG: And. It. Is. How. You. Knew. Him. 17:43:53 AG: Well 17:44:10 AG: It's good to hear that you don't think I'm crazy 17:44:19 GG: Only. In. Regards. To. That.... 17:45:18 GG: You. Did. Afterall. Make. A. Plan. That. If. Your. Theory. Was. Wrong. Flawed. As. It. Was. Would. Be. Proven. Wrong. With. Your. Death.... Though. You. Did. Admit. To. Not. Having. A. Lot. Of. Sleep. At. The. Time. 17:46:35 AG: Yeah, that was pretty stupid 17:46:42 GG: Indeed. 17:46:58 AG: Although, I still don't like Libby 17:47:56 GG: I. Would. Suggest. Being. Wiser. In. How. You. Act. With. Her. Though.... She. Is. Ultimately. Trying. To. Help. Us. All.... 17:48:19 AG: I'm skeptical about that 17:48:56 AG: I mean, she is one of... 17:48:57 AG: them 17:49:03 GG: Even. Taking. Aside. My. Bias. She. Is. A. Prisoner. To. The. Horror. Terrors. Unless. We. Win. The. Game. 17:49:30 AG: Horror terrors? 17:49:43 GG: Beings. Worse. Than. The. Twinks.... 17:49:54 GG: Never. Make. A. Deal. With. Them.... 17:50:14 AG: Pffft 17:50:16 AG: Sure 17:50:23 AG: Whatever you say 17:50:28 GG: I. Mean. It.... 17:50:43 GG: A. Deal. Was. Made.... And. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself. Was. Taken. As. A. Result. 17:50:44 AG: Okay captain gullible 17:51:09 AG: I have a hard time believing that 17:51:28 GG: I. Do. Not. Lie. 17:51:39 GG: They. Exist.... And. They. Are. Horrible.... 17:51:57 GG: And. Now. They. Have. A. Puppet. In. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself. 17:52:09 AG: I'm gullible, but holy shit 17:52:15 AG: that sound so stupid 17:52:26 GG: What. Of. This. Sounds. Stupid? 17:52:42 AG: Everything 17:52:46 GG: .... 17:52:48 AG: Horror terrors 17:53:05 AG: That sounds like something out of a shitty horror movie 17:53:21 GG: "Shitty." Or. Not. That. Is. What. They. Are.... 17:53:43 AG: I'm dying of laughter here 17:53:47 AG: I'm dead 17:53:50 GG: .... 17:53:52 AG: You killed me 17:53:58 GG: I. WILL. NOT. BE. LAUGHED. AT. 17:54:50 GG: I. AM. NOT. SOME. JOKE. AND. I. HAVE. ALWAYS. BEEN. SERI.... UP. FRONT. 17:55:00 AG: Calm down Mr.Period After Every Single Word 17:55:14 GG: That. Is. Not. My. Name. 17:55:33 AG: I know 17:55:45 AG: You're name is Serious 17:55:49 GG: ..... 17:55:55 AG: *Serios 17:56:00 GG: Goodbye. Mr. Simons. 17:56:02 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 17:56 -- Category:Mike Category:Serios